The present invention relates generally to a massage apparatus utilizing variable air suction and, more particularly, to a massage device by which a person may apply variable air suction for pneumatic massage to any selected portion of his body.
It is well known in the prior art to utilize air suction to stimulate and improve the circulation of the blood under the skin and otherwise massage various surface portions of the human body. U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,868 entitled "Apparatus for Massaging Portions of the Body", issued on May 18, 1948 to Lola A. Casnati discloses a massage device comprising a cup-like member having a stem through which air may be evaculated. A rubber bulb provided with a one-way valve for discharging air when the bulb is compressed is coupled to the stem with a rubber tube. The cup-like member is placed and moved over the surface of the face and other parts of the skin to be massaged. Simultaneously, the rubber bulb is repeatedly compressed and allowed to expand to produce a partial vacuum within the void formed by the cup-like member in contact with the surface of the skin thus effecting a massaging action as the cup-like member is moved over the surface of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,322 entitled "Applicator for Pneumatic Therapy", issued on Oct. 15, 1974 to Peter N. Spelio discloses an apparatus for use in pneumatic therapy and a method of using such an apparatus to massage and reestablish facial and neck tissue. The method is practiced by contacting the appropriate skin areas of the face and neck with one or more disposable applicator cups coupled by tubing to a source of alternating suction and relaxation to effect cyclic mechanical manipulation or massage of the skin.
A person using the above described prior art massage devices requires assistance in order to effectively treat all portions of the body. For example, without the assistance of another person, massage of certain areas of the back is unobtainable. Further, the massage device disclosed by Casnati is manually operated and does not produce an adequate amount of suction for its intended purpose.